When You Come Back To Me Again
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! GohanxTrunks. Trunks is in the past and he's developing feelings for Gohan what happens when Gohan starts to feel for Trunks? What about when Trunks meets his Gohan when he dies? O_O One wierd triangle is what you get. :P
1. Nightmares

disclaimers: do not own DBZ ^_^  
  
YAOI! BOYXBOY LOVE  
  
WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME AGAIN  
  
"Gohan! No!!" the blur of lavendar hair appeared next to the prone figure lying on the muddy ground, the rain pelting heavily from the skies above. Pain filled cerulean were flooded with tears, streaking the pale cheeks. The prince knelt beside the stationary man, taking one of the still-warm hands in his own, Trunks Briefs let his only love go into the next demension. Trunks cradled Gohan's head in his lap, caressing the waning life of the cheek. As Trunks said goodbye, he could hear the jinzuningen laughing.  
  
Anger filled his veins, burying the sorrow. His hair flashed golden, eyes turned aquamarine. He yelled, all his emotions in that one vocal noise. He was finally a Super Saiyajin, a goal his mentor, friend, and lover had trained him to be. Trunks hardened expression softened as he glanced at his love one last time before launching onto the jinzuningen  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks shot up in the bed at Capsule Corporation, sweat glistening on his half nude form. (an: drool) He wiped the beads on his forehead. The memory pervaded his mind at nights. The day Gohan died. Trunks sighed deeply, running a hand through the silken strands. It had been five years. Trunks folded his arms in front of his chest, shivering as his boxer clad figure met the chill night air wafting through the open window at the end of the hall. Not bothering with closing it, Trunks descended the stair case towards the kitchen. Trunks gnawed on his lower lip, trying not to remember that day...or the days when he was with Gohan.  
  
He squeezed shut his eyes, refusing the tears that threatened to drop. The next thing Trunks knew, he was flat on his butt. Glancing up, he saw the Gohan from the present timeline. The evergreen eyes were glinted with an innocence that rivaled his father's, the waywards locks of platinum hair stood in the Super Saiyajin form. The body, much too mature for his eleven year old age, was perfection defined. Trunks' heart ached.  
  
Gohan giggled, holding his hand out for Trunks. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Hai...."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Trunks-chan, no wonder you can't sleep. Your barely clothed!" The demi-Saiyajin pointed at the skimpy boxers. "Didn't you get cold?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Its nothing different from when me and Gohan-san would stay in the woods at nights without any-" Trunks shut his mouth. Why did he tell him that?! Trunks face showed it all and he flushed bright crimson. He ~couldn't~ tell Gohan! Trunks damned Gohan's curiousity that he inherited from his father.  
  
Gohan titled his head to the side, large eyes blinking. "What is Trunks- chan?"  
  
"Nothing Gohan. Don't worry about it." Trunks pulled a kettle from a cabinent, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. "Want some cocoa?" Trunks asked, already pouring two mugs full of the brown powder.  
  
"Of course, its my-"  
  
"Your favorite. I shouldn't have asked." Trunks clutched the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white under the strain. Damnit. Everytime he even ~glanced~ at Gohan, he was seeing the future version. It was a torment, to spend ones waking time being around the person who reminded one of what one had lost. Trunks reasoned, yes they were different, but still the same. Trunks nearly jumped back a few feet whent he kettle whistled, signaling the water had boiled sufficiently. He poured the contents into the mugs, smiling softly at the boy.  
  
Gohan grinned happily. He liked being so close to the older boy, it made him feel...warm inside. He wasn't ~exactly~ positive why he was reacting that way to Trunks. Gohan shrugged, it didn't matter. Instead, he took a sip of his drink. His eyes lit with fervent joy. "Did you make this Trunks- chan?"  
  
Trunks blushed a light tint of pink. "Hai...I did. I have a soft spot for it. Go..Gohan-san introduced me to it. I was pretty shocked. Cocoa and the alot of other goods were scarce. Gohan-san said he went everywhere looking for it, so I could have it as a gift for our lov-friendship," Trunks quickly caught himself but not before the memory brought tears that stung at his eyes. He hastily averted his attention from Gohan.  
  
The boy frowned. This was...awkward. He wasn't used to comforting others, especially other boys. Gohan wrapped his arms around Trunks, cocoa forgotten. It felt nice...holding the prince. It wasn't all that bad either. Gohan purred against Trunks back. Trunks tensed. This wasn't right. Gohan was a boy! Trunks blinked. Wasn't it reversed when it was concerning his Gohan? He was the younger....and now Gohan was.  
  
Trunks, although needing the affection, pried Gohan's hands from his body. "I'm tired Gohan. Thanks for staying up here with me. Goodnight," Trunks leaned down and kissed Gohan's lips before retiring back to his room.  
  
Gohan's fingers went to touch his lips, cheeks turning a crimson shade. Trunks had just kissed him. What did ~that~ mean? Gohan shut the lights off in the kitchen, heading for his own room which just so happened to be next to the other demi. Gohan knew that Trunks yearned for companionship and by Kami, he was going to be the one to give it to him. Besides, they all needed friends.  
  
** *  
  
lalalalalalala! ^_^ Um...I need to quit writing. Lol. ANOTHER NEW ONE! :growls:  
  
Ahh. Chibi Gohan...wants to be friends! ;_; hah.....it gets complicated.  
  
  
  
When You Come Back To Me Again Written by: - Jenny Yates - Garth Brooks ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ORIGINALLY ON  
  
There's a ship out, on the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea  
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly  
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully  
  
Pouring its light out, across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there still believes in me  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
There's a moment we all come to  
  
In our own time and our own space  
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
  
If our heart's in the right place  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery  
  
You're changing all that is and used to be  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
When you come back to me again 


	2. Mistakes

disclaimers: do not own DBZ ^_^  
  
YAOI! BOYXBOY LOVE  
  
warnings: lime @_@ and Trunks is gonna seem....like a prick...   
  
WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME AGAIN  
  
Trunks tossed in his bed, sweat damping his body, glistening in the moon light. The young man woke suddenly, sitting upright and breathing hard. It was like this...whenever he tried to close his eyes. Memories would haunt him of his past, always centering around Gohan-san. Trunks shakily wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, head hanging forlornly. Kami, he missed Gohan-san. There were times when the dreams were so real, they felt like Gohan-san was really with him and not just a spirit.  
  
Trunks heaved an anguised sob, letting his tears pour. It was unfair for one of his young age to have to deal with all the stress. Only eighteen and seen more than most did in their lifetimes; death, love, hate, and fear. The door swung open and a light weight dropped on the bed. Arms encircled the prince's waist, drawing him into a comforting hold.  
  
"Trunks-san? Why..why are you crying?" Chibi Gohan's hesitant voice spoke, muffled by Trunk's lavender hair. Gohan had heard Trunks crying and was scared for the older boy, unsure if he was safe. When he came inside, he wasn't expecting to see the strong Saiyajin to having a nervous breakdown.  
  
Trunks hands kneaded the bare chest, seeking comfort in what little the boy the offer. Trunks choked back a sob. They even smelled the same! Trunks raised frightened cerulean eyes to gaze into the sable orbs of the younger demi. "I dont know if I can live much longer," Trunks whispered.  
  
Gohan gasped, eyes growing round. "What do you mean you dont think you can live much longer?"  
  
"It hurts..the pain inside...." Trunks's chin quivered as Gohan rested the weeping teenager's head on his shoulder. "I miss him so much, you have no idea."  
  
Gohan twirled the silken strands in his fingers. "Trunks-san.........please don't be sad any more. I makes me sad to see you so sad. Trunks-san," Gohan tilted Trunks head to get a better look at him, "Dont even think of killing yourself because if you do, I'll get to you first and not allow it to happen."  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"I care about you Trunks, alot. I dont want to see you die."  
  
Trunks smiled slightly, fingers going to skim the boy's jawline. Gohan's breathing hitched in his throat. Why was Trunks doing this to him? How come the elder demi was causing his body to react in ways he had only read about? Trunks slowly leaned closer, lips just a fraction of a margin away from the never before kissed boy's. Gohan shut his eyes, acting on instinct. Trunks pressed his lip against Gohan's, pushing the boy to the bed gently, straddling his hips. The demi unconciously arched his back, a low moan escaping when his arousal came into contact with Trunks.  
  
Trunks, feeling the pleasure that he had long since forgotten, immediately snapped from the blissful encounter with the much younger version of his Gohan-san and scrambled to the side of the bed. Gohan sat up staring, confused, at Trunks. Trunks refused to turn to face Gohan and said, in a frigid voice, "Go."  
  
"But..but Trunks!"  
  
"No buts Gohan. Get out of here."  
  
"What'd I do?!" Gohan pleaded, putting his hands on Trunks shoulders earning a slap on the cheek by the enraged demi. Gohan shrank backwards on the heels of his feet, holding his throbbing face. He immediately left.  
  
Trunks stared in shock at the hand that had hit the child, the innocent boy who's only fault was being himself. Trunks closed his eyes tightly. He no doubt would hear from an angry Goku in the morning. Trunks sighed. He wasn't mad at Gohan, he was mad at himself for wanting to take a child, an eleven year old, and making him his lover. Trunks laid back down, hunching in a ball and hugging his knees. He was disgusted with himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan held his cheek, tears brimming the murky brown orbs. He was puzzled. He thought that Trunks wanted to do that....whatever that was. Gohan still wasn't sure what had transpired between himself and the Trunks no Mirai. It had felt...good. Gohan blushed at the heat that escaped to an area of his anatomy that had previously gone untouched, even by himself. The feel of Trunks body pressed against his own, it was amazing. From Trunks reaction, Gohan was sure that he was doing everything right until....Trunks hit him.  
  
Gohan had been through alot of things; being kidnapped, watching his father die, being kidnapped again by an evil green Namek to train by himself in the wilds for six months, watching his friends die by the hands of Vegeta and Nappa, fighting Frieza-which was only a short time from the fight he was battling now with Cell; but being abused was a new one. Gohan didn't know what he had done to deserve it but he was determined to find out. Gohan knew of Trunks relationship with Mirai no Gohan and that it was extremely intimate and full of love; Trunks had told him one night before entering The Room of Spirit and Time. Then, was that thereason that Trunks had slapped him? Because he was reminded of Gohan no Mirai?  
  
Gohan crawled underneath the blankets, seeing his relflection in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. A rapidly appearing bruise was forming where Trunks hand had at connected. Gohan frowned, it would be tough to hide it from his father and mother. Sparring? He was positive that his parents would buy it..at least he hoped. He didn't want Trunks to get in trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn came and with it the rise of the two demi Saiyajins. Trunks shuffled from the bed, hair not bothered by 'bed head.' He slipped on his casual clothes and started for the kitchen where he could already smell cooking. He entered the room, smirking ever so slightly at Vegeta who was busy preparing breakfast for two demi Saiyans, two full blooded, and then Bulma and Chichi. Trunks glanced at Gohan, cringing at the ugly bruise that stained the perfect face. He advoided looking at Gohan and instead settled on the television.  
  
Gohan's frown deepened. He had hope things would have been forgotten and could return to normal. The flashbacks from the night before caused the little Saiyajin to flush a light tint of pink and then he quickly paled at the stinging blow that had been delievered. He touched his cheek, gaining the attention of his newly woken father.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked, sitting beside his son who was desperately trying to cover the wound. Goku pried Gohan's hands from his face, gasping at the large bruise. "Who did that to you Gohan?"  
  
"Uh...no one! I.I was sparring the machines Bulma made and one ended up hitting me."  
  
Goku bought it, nodding. "Try to be more careful next time, son."  
  
"H..Hai Dad."  
  
Vegeta, however, was not convinced. Goku wasn't nearly as observant as Vegeta who soon saw the little gazes from his son to the boy. Vegeta's brows furrowed some, the only sign that he had an inkling of an idea as to what was going on. He kept his silence, making a mental note to speak with Trunks later on when they were alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Dont we all live for angst? :P  
  
Thankies for reviewing!!!!!!!! *gives everyone a nakie Vegeta* 


	3. A talk

disclaimers: do not own DBZ ^_^  
  
YAOI! BOYXBOY LOVE  
  
  
  
WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME AGAIN  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Gohan and Goku headed for the outdoors to do a bit of training. Of course, not without an incident. It was when Vegeta and Goku exited the room to wake their wives. Gohan took the seat beside Trunks, doe eyes gazing sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry Trunks for..for whatever it is that I did."  
  
Trunks swallowed hard, clearing the time when his own Gohan had utterted those same words after their first time 'fooling around.' The lavendar haired bishonen shook his head. "Its nothing you've done Gohan, please..just leave me alone."  
  
"Its not fair Trunks!" Gohan yelled furiously, teal eyes flashing with anger. "Your ignoring me and I dont even know why!"  
  
"Gohan...its not something I can just explain to you. Your too young."  
  
That really pissed the demi off. "Too young?! I am not too young to hear what you have to say Trunks!"  
  
"Your eleven years old Gohan, your still a kid!"  
  
"Oh but it was alright for your Gohan to do those things to you?" Gohan blurted out before thinking. He clamped his hand over his mouth as Trunks eyes swirled with emerald. He had just crossed a dangerous line.  
  
"Dont ever mention that again Gohan."  
  
"Why? Scared that your becoming him?"  
  
Trunks grabbed Gohan's wrists, holding them tightly. "Fine Gohan, you want to know why I hit you last night?" Gohan nodded, eyes wide with fear. He wasn't liking this side of Trunks, it reminded him too much of Vegeta. "Because I was going to fuck you rough. Do you understand what I mean, Gohan?" Gohan blinked, not knowning the crude term Trunks had used. "I meant that I was going to have sex with you and not care about your state of being. Gohan, I was going to rape you."  
  
Gohan's mouth flew open, gaping at Trunks. Rape? But..there was no way it was. "It wasn't rape Trunks! I..I wanted to do it! I was consenting."  
  
"It doesn't matter Gohan. To me, it was rape. I'm seven years older than you, I'm eighteen; that makes me a rapist to a minor. Gohan...I dont know what else I could have done to you. If I had taken away what is not mine to take, it would have affected me much more than just slapping you. My past was never peachy Gohan and being with you reminds me of it. For your sake and my own, dont ever come near me again."  
  
"But Trunks don-"  
  
"Never," Trunks whispered, departing from the more than confused boy.  
  
Gohan rested his head on the table. How...how could Trunks just do that to him? Leave him without more than a lame excuse. Rape? They...they were in love. Gohan sighed. Thats why he was feeling so strangely around Trunks; he loved him. There was no getting around it. Those emotions swimming in his stomach was love and Gohan sensed it in Trunks ki that he felt the same. Just how could he get close to Trunks now? How could he let Trunks know that he loved him?  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta waited for the ki signatures of the father and son to dissappear to a further place. Vegeta turned towards his son, a resigned look on his face as he gazed at Trunks. "What do you see when you look at the brat?"  
  
Trunks started, unsure of how to answer. He blinked, uncomfortable at the probing onyx eyes. "What do you mean Tousan?"  
  
"Do you see the Mirai brat?"  
  
"N...no."  
  
"Your lieing." Trunks remained silent, knowing better than to argue. Vegeta paced the room, arms folded across his compact chest. "Boy, I know that you want him and I know you see Mirai Gohan in him." The prince paused, glaring hard at Trunks. "Did you hit him?"  
  
"W..what?"  
  
"I SAID, did you hit him?"  
  
Trunks swallowed, sweating at being put on the spot. He knew better than to argue with his father but how could he even begin to tell him the truth? When he had for so long seeked to gain Vegeta's approval, so that Vegeta would call him, his son. Trunks simply nodded, afraid of what he might see in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Trunks, why did you hit Gohan?" Vegeta asked, his voice uncommingly soft which only alarmed Trunks more. The calm before the storm, so to speak. "Did he upset you?"  
  
"Tousan....I..I don't want to speak of this."  
  
"Why not? Its obvious you need to tell someone."  
  
"Well why you? Why not Kaasan?"  
  
"Because I can listen unbiased." Vegeta sat on the chair beside opposite of Trunks. "Besides, I'm going to have to give you an alibi, aren't I? When you and Gohan go to do your own thing."  
  
Trunks blushed before turning pale. "I want him."  
  
"I know that. Is this what has been bothering you?"  
  
"Tousan! He's 11!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged carelessly. "Lots of Saiyajin took mates younger than themselves on Vejitasei. It was to ensure their safety as well as to ensure the future of the race. Saiyajin mature faster than Chikyuujin. You don't need to worry about that." Vegeta sensed more. "What else?"  
  
"I see him," Trunks whispered, unashamed of the tears flecking the cerulean orbs. "I see Gohan-san everytime I look at Gohan. I don't know if I love Gohan because of who he is or because of who he will become."  
  
"That is something you'll have to figure out. You hit him because you wanted to do..things..with him?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hn. We'll talk again, boy. I can feel that idiot and the brat returning."  
  
With that, Trunks watched his father leave for the Gravity Room. To say Trunks was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked that Vegeta was actually taking an interest in his life. Did that mean something? Trunks hoped it did. He heard footsteps come to an abrupt halt at the door to the kitchen. He raised his eyes to meet Gohan's fear lanced ones. What could be said to clear their rift?  
  
* * *  
  
Thankies for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D 


End file.
